


Два плюс два равно шестнадцать

by MilvaBarring



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dubiously Good Lila, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Polyamory, Psychic Bond, Sedoretu, Sex Magic, Surreal sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: «Седорету, — объясняет Лила, — это способ связать воедино два кластера».





	Два плюс два равно шестнадцать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Plus Two Equals Sixteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872377) by [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias). 



> АУ с середины второго сезона.
> 
> В тексте используется перефразированная цитата из Евангелия от Матфея (Мф. 20:18). 
> 
> Идея седорету взята из повестей Урсулы Ле Гуин. _«Население Ки’О делится на две равные половины, или мойети, именуемые (в силу древней религиозной традиции) Утренними и Вечерними. Каждый член этого социума принадлежит к касте своей матери и не может иметь интимной связи ни с кем из своей касты.  
>  Браки на О, называемые седорету, соединяют четырех человек – мужчину и женщину из Утренней мойети и мужчину и женщину из Вечерней. Каждый участник седорету вступает в интимные отношения с обоими своими супругами из другой мойети, но не занимается этим со своим супругом из той же касты, что и он сам». (Предисловие к повести «Законы гор»)_

— Седорету, — объясняет Лила, — это способ связать воедино два кластера. Разве ты раньше об этом не слышал, Вольфганг?

— Где бы я мог такое услышать?

— А о блокаторах ты где услышал? И обо всем остальном? — Лила ехидно улыбается. То ли радуясь удачному аргументу, то ли скрывая горечь из-за упорного нежелания Вольфганга рассказать о своем кластере. Кроме… разве что… того, что у него есть девушка. Лила знает о Кале. Он все еще зол на себя за то, что не смог это скрыть.

— Расскажи про седорету.

Лила, полуобнаженная, сидит у него на коленях, хотя он сейчас в парке и мимо него ходят люди. Это полнейшее бесстыдство, но на этот раз она хотя бы в белье. Вольфгангу совсем не хочется заниматься с ней сексом на публике. Будь она из его кластера, может, он бы и согласился… Однажды его заметили, когда он трахался одновременно с четырьмя сенсейтами, переходил из своего тела в чужие, пропускал через себя ощущения каждого участника группы, каждое мгновение оказываясь с другим мужчиной или другой женщиной. Но тогда все было иначе. Он почти потерял представление о реальности, и к тому же это был его кластер. Лила другая.

Она обнимает его за шею.

— Нужен один мужчина и одна женщина из каждого кластера. Мы встречаемся во плоти. Женимся. И хотя супругами становимся только мы, союз возникает между всеми участниками двух кластеров…

— Женимся?

— Есть разные способы это сделать. Жестких правил не существует.

— Почему непременно мужчина и женщина? Или нужны именно традиционные отношения? — В последние дни Вольфганг иногда сам перестает понимать, мужчина он или женщина, когда проскальзывает в чужие разумы и тела. Впрочем, нет, в итоге он все равно остается мужчиной. Но знает пару участников кластера, которые ни за что не согласились бы вступить в брак с представителем противоположного пола.

— Можешь парня привести. — Лила пожимает плечами. — Но мне казалось, ты захочешь, чтобы в этом участвовала твоя девушка. Мой-то готов и согласен.

— Ты так ведешь себя, как будто этот брак касается лишь нас двоих.

— Он соединит наши кластеры в одно целое, — говорит Лила. — После этого все участники смогут свободно посещать друг друга. Мы все объединимся. Но пока знакомы только мы с тобой, Вольфганг. На данный момент. — Произнося слово «знакомы», она ухмыляется.

— Я посоветуюсь со своим кластером.

— Естественно. Да, кстати, о твоей девочке. Двум участникам одного кластера нельзя заниматься сексом.

Это утверждение кажется еще большей чушью.

— Почему?

— Равновесие нарушается. Не спрашивай. Я не специалист. — Лила целует его в шею. — До завтра.

* * *

У них нет формального лидера. Все участники кластера равны, и все помогают друг другу. Но на самом деле Кафеус, Сун, Лито, Кала и Райли оказываются полезными при решении каких-то конкретных задач или улаживании эмоциональных проблем. А при любых трудностях, связанных с сенсейтами, ОБО, Джонасом или Анжеликой, все идут к Номи и Уиллу.

Стоит только Вольфгангу подумать, что они нужны ему, как он оказывается рядом с Уиллом в квартире Номи и заглядывает в экран компьютера через ее плечо.

Хотя это дом Номи, все понимают, что их позвал Вольфганг. Номи отрывает взгляд от экрана.

— Что случилось?

— Я снова виделся с Лилой.

Номи и Уилл синхронно хмурятся. Они не слишком доверяют Лиле и ее кластеру. Эти двое всегда оказываются самыми осторожными… они и еще Кала.

Вольфганг объясняет им идею седорету. Они настроены недоверчиво.

— Я расспрошу об этом Джонаса, — говорит Уилл. Уже не в первый раз Вольфганг жалеет, что Уилл единственный из них, кто может общаться с Джонасом. Более широкий доступ к информации им бы не помешал, да и визиты к Джонасу изматывают Уилла почти так же сильно, как встречи с Уисперсом. Из-за этого Вольфганг чувствует себя виноватым.

Номи говорит:

— Звучит интересно. Не то чтобы я была в восторге от этой идеи, но c такими жесткими правилами полиаморных отношений… этот обычай должен встречаться не только у сенсейтов.

Вольфганг пожимает плечами.

В следующие две недели Номи собирает информацию, а Вольфганг передает предложение всем участникам кластера. Этот брак коснется каждого из них, поэтому согласие необходимо получить от всех. Кто-то относится к этой идее с большим энтузиазмом, кто-то с меньшим.

Райли согласна с Уиллом, что нужно быть осторожными, и все-таки замечает:

— Неплохой способ установить связь с большим количеством людей. Это проще, чем устраивать концерт, как я тогда. И мы сможем лучше контролировать ситуацию. В идеале все участники должны подходить друг к другу по характерам и быть надежными людьми. — Она едва заметно морщится, и Вольфганг вспоминает, как она рассказывала об одном визитере, с которым предпочла бы больше не встречаться.

— Не уверен, что Лила такая уж надежная.

— Я ее не знаю, — говорит Райли. — Могу лишь доверять твоим суждениям.

Кафеус колеблется. В последнее время он слишком сильно занят политической кампанией и отношениями с новой подружкой. Он говорит Вольфгангу:

— Если ты на ней женишься, я буду рад принять ее как сестру.

— Скорее уж как жену, — уточняет Вольфганг.

Кафеус хмурит брови. С тех пор, как в его жизни появилась Закия, ему не нравится идея о сексе с кем-то другим. Но он говорит, что для тех, кто не вступает в брак, седорету — это скорее возможность расширить круг родственников, а не сексуальных партнеров. А он всегда мечтал об огромной семье.

Сун считает Лилу опасной сучкой.

— Ты же ни разу ее не видела.

— Нельзя доверять каждому, кто выглядит достойным доверия. — Сун окидывает Вольфганга многозначительным взглядом. — Как можно доверять женщине, которая что-то от тебя скрывает?

— Она пытается защитить свой кластер.

— Дело не в этом, и ты это знаешь.

Вольфганг не может понять, почему у него возникает желание защищать Лилу в таких разговорах, ведь он и в самом деле сомневается в ее надежности.

— Она в трудном положении, как и мы. Нам всем нужны союзники.

Сун говорит:

— У людей, которые со стороны кажутся холодными и жесткими, часто оказывается доброе сердце. — Она вынесла это из своего тюремного опыта. — Просто будь осторожен.

Ну а Лито откровенно заявляет:

— Я бы хотел познакомиться с парнем, которого приведет Лила.

— Я увижу его до того, как мы заключим союз.

— Хм. — Он выглядит задумчивым. — С одной стороны, никто не должен жениться не по любви. С другой, люди, которые вместе отдают себя в руки судьбы, часто загораются страстью друг к другу. Особенно если сначала это кажется им невозможным.

Лито явно размышляет о сюжетах кинофильмов, а не о реальной жизни. Но его драматическое мировосприятие несколько раз уже выручало Вольфганга в прошлом.

— Так да или нет?

— Сам решай, приятель, — отвечает Лито. — Ты ведь ее любишь?

* * *

Есть только одна женщина, в любви к которой он уверен, но вот уже неделю, несмотря на все усилия Вольфганга, ей удается его избегать. В конце концов они сталкиваются случайно, как часто бывало в прошлом, в туалете клуба. (Теперь это клуб Феликса, и в это до сих пор трудно поверить.)

— Кала.

Она глядит на свое отражение в зеркале. Делает вид, будто Вольфганга здесь нет.

— Кала. Ты должна сказать, что думаешь об этом.

Она знает, что он имеет в виду. Обмен новостями, мимолетные встречи с участниками кластера — она все знает с того дня, когда Лила сказала ему о седорету, но не не хочет это обсуждать.

— Я уже замужем.

— Мы заключаем брак не перед законом.

— Ты же знаешь, что я ей не доверяю.

— Она может нам помочь. Я доверяю ей.

Кала смотрит на него скептически. Ну да. Может, Вольфганг и не доверяет Лиле целиком, но предательницей не считает и к тому же полностью уверен в ее верности своему кластеру. Несмотря на всю ее стервозность.

— Я думаю, — говорит Кала, — ты просто хочешь заключить союз со мной. Ты ревнуешь меня к Раджану. — Она качает головой. — Невероятно. Она сказала, что мы с тобой даже не сможем заниматься сексом.

— Мы и так им не занимаемся.

— Да, это правда, но…

Кала умолкает.

И все-таки она отчасти соглашается, что идея хорошая. Вольфганг видит это в ее взгляде. Она не стала бы так долго спорить из-за чего-то, что вызывает у нее отторжение. Ей нравится идея выйти за него замуж так же сильно, как ему нравится идея о женитьбе на ней, и она относится к этому плану с гораздо меньшей опаской, чем ожидал Вольфганг. Она умеет рисковать. Мысль о заключении союза между кластерами кажется ей привлекательной и романтичной. Да и ему тоже.

— Я не смогу сказать Раджану, — тихо признается Кала.

Еще одно предательство, еще один секрет в общую кучу, такую огромную, что рано или поздно она может обрушиться и погрести под собой все. Кала каким-то образом умудряется сохранить свою семейную жизнь на удивление безмятежной, жонглируя семеркой неуравновешенных альтер-эго. Может, добавление еще восьми секретов ничего не изменит?

— Когда-нибудь он сможет с ними познакомиться, — говорит Вольганг. — Может, со всеми нами. Но пока… нам нужно защищать себя, Кала. Ему так тоже будет безопаснее.

— Не пытайся убедить меня, что я иду на это ради него.

— Вот и прекрасно. Ты идешь на это ради нас, — подытоживает Вольфганг. — Если только мы для тебя не менее важны, чем он.

Он не уточняет, что значит «мы»: они двое и их любовь друг к другу? Весь кластер? Наверное, сейчас между этими понятиями нет разницы. Они — и есть кластер, и кластер — это они. Ибо, где один или двое собраны во имя его, там они все.

Кала размышляет. Ее мысли скрыты от Вольфганга, как это часто бывает в последнее время. Затем она окидывает его взглядом.

— Я собиралась дождаться, пока смогу заняться с тобой сексом.

Он растерянно моргает.

— Я собиралась развестись с Раджаном или рассказать ему о нас, или… что-нибудь еще… и чтобы мы смогли встретиться по-настоящему. Может, после разгрома ОБО. — Она пожимает плечами. Это несбыточная мечта, и оба это понимают. — А ты вместо этого хочешь заняться любовью как можно скорее?

* * *

Они встречаются в Берлине. Лила и Вольфганг уже там, а Кала прилетает из Мумбаи, придумав какой-то предлог, чтобы Раджан ее отпустил. Вольфганг встречает ее в аэропорту.

Он нежно ее целует. После церемонии они уже не смогут целоваться в губы. Им дана всего одна ночь, они используют ее по-полной, и Вольфганг знает, что навсегда запомнит ее вкус и ее прикосновения. Он вдыхает запах ее волос, острый и сладковатый, и его накрывает тоской по детству в Мумбаи, которого у него не было.

Они встречаются с Лилой в служебном помещении феликсовского клуба. С Лилой мужчина по имени Маитакэ. Молчаливый японец. Он вежливо им улыбается.

— Здравствуйте, мой муж и моя жена.

Вольфганг смотрит на него с удивлением. Вот уж о муже он точно не думал. Его больше заботили отношения между кластерами, Кала и Лила. Но этот человек — загадка. Возможно, через пару часов они будут с ним трахаться. Или Маитакэ займется любовью с Калой. Лила рассказывала Вольфгангу, что секс в седорету скрепляет связь, консумирует брак и полностью объединяет два кластера. Вольфгангу приходилось заниматься сексом с незнакомцами, но под влиянием момента, иногда под кайфом. Не с холодным носом.

Лила обращается к Кале:

— Приятно наконец увидеться с тобой. Надеюсь, я смогу полюбить тебя так же, как Вольфганг.

Кала сдержанно улыбается.

— Надеюсь, мы поладим. — Очевидно, ее ожидания не столь высоки, как у Лилы.

Затем следует краткая церемония. Лила принесла с собой старую книгу с клятвами, которые они дают друг другу — простые свадебные обещания любви и заботы, перефразированные таким образом, чтобы подходить для брачного союза четырех супругов. Все заканчивается гораздо быстрее, чем свадьба Калы, которая проводилась по индуистским обычаям. Вольфганг тоже совсем не так представлял себе свою женитьбу.

Когда все заканчивается, он пытается увидеть участников кластера Лилы. Ничего не выходит.

— Я же говорила, — напоминает ему Лила. — Связь скрепляется сексом. Мы еще не консумировали брак. — Она бросает взгляд на дверь. — Ты уверен, что это надежное место? Сюда никто не войдет?

— Да.

Можно поехать в отель или домой к Вольфгангу или Лиле, и любой из этих вариантов будет более безопасным или, по крайней мере, более уютным, но Лила уже стягивает с плеч бретельки платья, а Маитакэ снимает пиджак. Он смотрит на Калу; они пока еще не знакомы. Лила берет Вольфганга за руку.

— Расслабься. Не в первый же раз.

Вольфганг раздевается. Голая Лила выглядит немного иначе, чем когда приходила к нему в видениях — у нее чуть менее ровный загар и тонкий шрам на ребрах. Вольфганг не знает, с чем связана эта разница, но вопросов не задает. Он усаживается на диван, а Лила с широкой улыбкой влезает к нему на колени. Ему интересно, насколько искренним было ее влечение на протяжении последних двух недель, и насколько наигранное оно сейчас.

Он откидывается назад, притягивает ее к себе, и…

…и Маитакэ целует его… нет, Калу… в губы, горячо и решительно. Он все еще полуодет — ему потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы раздеться, чем Лиле — и Кала тянет руку, чтобы расстегнуть его рубашку…

Но Лила шепчет ему на ухо:

— Не отвлекайся, — и он поглаживает ее по спине, а она начинает двигаться на нем медленно и ритмично. Он пытается думать о Кале, о ночи, которую они провели вместе, и неожиданно обнаруживает, что прикасается к ней, держит ее за талию, пока она расстегивает последнюю пуговицу, застенчиво улыбаясь, потому что совсем его не знает… но нет, это же Маитакэ, а не он, и…

…и во многих милях отсюда Уилл и Райли прерывают обед, и Райли уводит Уилла от стола и тянет к матрасу. Она толкает его, и они вместе падают на мягкие одеяла. Но нет, под Вольфгангом кожаная обивка дивана, Лила сидит у него на коленях, и смотрит на него безумными глазами. Сун с ухмылкой оглядывается через плечо, проходя мимо, и со смехом подмигивает Кале, застывшей на диване рядом с Маитакэ.

Он — Кала, и не знает, что ей делать дальше. У нее был секс только с двумя мужчинами — Раджаном и Вольфгангом, и с обоими она была давно знакома. Но ее тело наполнено воспоминаниями семи разных людей, и от возбуждения Вольфганга ее охватывает желание, в крови бурлит адреналит. Она гладит Маитакэ по щеке, а он задирает юбку ей на бедра.

Он — Лила. Она прикасается к его лицу, и он испытывает и свои, и ее ощущения, но это не то же самое, как если бы он прикоснулся к себе сам. Она так же сильно возбуждена, но хочет, чтобы он кончил первым. То, что началось как ритуал, стало для нее состязанием — ей хочется видеть, как он потеряет контроль над собой.

— Кончи для меня, — шепчет она.

Он кончает.

И.

Он — Маитакэ, захлебывающийся слюной и старающийся доставить Кале удовольствие, когда его накрывает волна оргазма. Он — Лито, стоящий на крыльце и наслаждающийся вечерним бризом и мгновением одиночества. Он — Лила, которая еще не кончила, но близка к этому, так близка, и Кала, которая неожиданно обнаружила, что ей нравится Маитакэ, слишком сильно нравится для незнакомца, и Номи, работающая за компьютером и испытавшая неожиданное желание позвонить Аманите.

Он — женщина с белыми волосами на концерте (не Райли, не Райли, но разве это не должна быть Райли?) и черный парень с длинными дредами, замерший за накрытым столом, потому что вдруг испугался, что поперхнется. Он — бизнесмен на совещании, пытающийся сосредоточиться и вертящий в руке карандаш. Он стоит на пляже и глядит на волны, ласкающие песок.

Лила со стоном кончает и наваливается на него — так неуклюже, какой не была никогда.

— Я чувствую их, — выдыхает она, и ее глаза блестят. — Они… это твой кластер?

Он прижимает ее к груди, и Кала, в паре футов от него, внезапно ахает.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он. — А эти люди, которых я вижу, твои?

Они кажутся ему знакомыми. Как будто все это время были участниками его кластера, но оставались где-то на краю поля зрения, и только поэтому он их не замечал.

Лила начинает плакать. Ее лицо искажается, становится некрасивым, она больше не контролирует себя, выплескивая боль и удовольствие, любовь и злость, печаль и удовлетворение. Вольфганг вспоминает слова Лито. Любит ли он ее? И этот новый кластер… сможет ли он их полюбить?

Но, похоже, они зашли так далеко, что у него не остается выбора.


End file.
